


Better

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: The Warriors of Hyrule [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda waited for the sting of a sword that never reached her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Zelda pressed the wet cloth to Impa's face, her eyes never leaving the woman below her. Her dark skin had gone an unnatural shade of pale, and her breathing was hard. The heavy sound of the warrior trying to force air into her lungs echoed through Zelda's ears.

"I can take care of myself," Zelda had said with a smile back before the battle. "You just need to focus on capturing keeps."

She had thought Impa had listened, up unto the moment when Zelda waited for the sting of a sword that never reached her skin.

Standing up, Zelda went to get more bandages. It felt wrong leaving Impa behind, but it would only be for a few minutes.

"Thank you," she finally said, her eyes shifting from the tent's opening and back to Impa on the floor.

Perhaps Impa heard, or perhaps not.

"Don't worry, Impa. You'll recover soon."


End file.
